Last Kiss
by SeleneD
Summary: Rebekah denies her feeling for Kol out of fear that he doesn't feel the same, but what is the truth? Rebekak/Kol - Rebekol. Has a few swear words.


**Another one shot born out of watching the new promo where Kol defends his sister. Though none of that is in this. Anyways, let me know what you think.**

* * *

><p>~last kiss~<p>

* * *

><p>Rebekah was lying on her bed staring at the ceiling when the door opened. She turned her head to see her brother Kol standing there looking at her.<p>

"What do you want?" – Rebekah asked looking back at the ceiling. She couldn't let herself look at him for too long or all the deep buried feelings will come to surface and she couldn't have that.

"Just wondering why you have locked yourself away from the rest of the family for days now" – Kol asked.

"The door was clearly not locked so your point is invalid" – Rebekah said back.

"Have I done something wrong?" – Kol asked and stepped closer to her, making Rebekah sit up and look at him.

"No, of course not, why would you think that?" – She asked and immediately regretted her words. Now she will have to talk to him even more.

"I can't help but notice that every time I am around you, you make some excuse to go away" – Kol said, "Unless you wish to convince me otherwise?"

Rebekah didn't know what to say. She didn't want to lie to him but she couldn't just tell him the truth, could she? What happened between them happened so many centuries ago, would he still feel the same way? Or would he tell her that she didn't mean anything to him? Could she take that risk? Did she want to?

"Remember when we were still alive, how you used to say that you will love me always?" – Rebekah asked, "Do you still feel that way?"

"Of course I love you, Rebekah, you're my sister, but what does that have to do with why you are avoiding me?" – Kol asked not understanding.

"No, not like a sister, like a woman" – Rebekah said, explaining.

Kol looked shocked for a second and Rebekah was hurt.

"Rebekah, I ... What happened between us back then...it was allowed. Now, it's wrong. And I don't think it would be right, I'm sorry" – Kol said and walked out of her room.

Rebekah watched him leave and tried really hard not to cry but it was getting harder by the second. She had to get out of this house, of this town; it was too much for her. She changed her clothes and ran out the house; she didn't care where, just as long as she is far away from Kol.

She stopped running after three hours and went to a bar in the town she was in, she didn't even care to find out the name of it. She drank until it was closing time and after drinking dry few of the drunks from the bar, she crashed at the motel, trying really hard not to listen to the little voice in her head telling her that she should have expected Kol to feel that way. Times had changed, he has changed, hell even she was a different person. She knew it was wrong to want him the way that she did but they were vampires. Human rules don't apply to them anymore. So then why did it hurt her so when he turned her down? She wanted to believe that when Kol would be awoken, things would be better between them. She just never expected to fall in love with him all over again.

Rebekah groaned as her headache wasn't getting any better. She wished she could forget about it all, her feelings, her hurt, her brother, but she knew it was pointless in hoping for that. Bad things always happened to her.

When she returned home a week later, everyone was asking her questions, but she ignored them all and just went to her room without a word. She didn't feel like talking because she was afraid that if she opened her mouth she would either start crying or say how she feels, and doing either of those things would be a very bad idea.

"Let me guess, you weren't avoiding me again" – Kol said when she entered her room.

"Have you been sitting in my room all this time?" – Rebekah asked.

"No, but don't change the subject" – Kol said, "Where were you?"

"Why do you care? Did mother send you?" – Rebekah asked.

"Rebekah, of course I was worried, you're my sister" – Kol said and wrapped his arms round her but Rebekah pushed him away.

"Don't touch me, Kol" – She said, "I'm fine, as you can see, so you can go away and leave me alone"

"Is this about our talk last week?" – Kol asked.

"That wasn't a talk, dear brother, that was you telling that all the feelings I have, all the dreams I've had about us, are wrong. So forgive me if I'm not in a better mood" – She said, voice full of anger but on the verge of tears.

"Rebekah listen to me" – Kol said and held her by the shoulders looking into her eyes, "I'm sorry about what I said. I was wrong. I do love you, more that a brother should love his sister, I do. And it hurts not to be able to act on those feelings, but..."

Rebekah silenced him with a kiss. She didn't want him to say something that will make him turn around and leave her alone again. After hearing him say that he loved her like she loved him, she couldn't help herself and in the spur of the moment, wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him to her, kissing him like she used to back then. Back when they were innocent, back when they were young and fooling and only had eyes for each other.

Kol pulled away first and Rebekah thought that this is the moment when her heart breaks all over again because she was sure that he will walk out of her room just like before and pretend that this never happen.

"Wait, Rebekah, I..." – Kol said resting his forehead on hers and breathing like he was trying to control himself.

"No, you told me you love me so why make me wait? What more do you want from me?" – She yelled at him angrily.

"I just don't want you to do something you might regret in the morning" – Kol shouted back at her.

"What makes you think you would be able to give me what I want?" – Rebekah asked, almost snarling at him.

"I never heard you complain before" – Kol replied with a smirk on his lips.

Rebekah saw red. She hit him across the face. "How dare you?" – She asked, "And here I thought that maybe things could be different this time, but obviously I was wrong.

"Rebekah wait, I didn't mean it like that" – Kol started to apologise, but Rebekah had heard enough.

"I don't want to hear it, Kol." – She said defeated, "Just go"

Kol didn't know what to say. He didn't even understand how this whole argument started. One minute they were kissing and the next he insulted her, making her feel like one of his blood whores. What the hell was he thinking? He wanted to apologise but it was clear she didn't want to hear it now, maybe later.

Walking out of her room again, he had the same though as last time. Could things get any better between them or was this their last kiss?

* * *

><p><strong>How was it? LIked it or hated it? Follow<strong> _call-me-katherine_ **on tumblr and come talk to me about this ship.**


End file.
